


Chemically Composed

by Akira_D_Jane



Category: My Anthology of poems
Genre: Chemistry, Other, Poems, Poetry, Studies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_D_Jane/pseuds/Akira_D_Jane





	Chemically Composed

CHEMICALLY COMPOSED

 

Not everyone's weak point,

But certainly confusing;

Chemistry will not annoint,

On you the benefits of doubting.

 

Reactivity is not a fantasy,

Neither is it the other way around,

Cause it doesn't make your destiny,

And definitely will confound.

 

I couldn't care lesser,

Whether it was displacement or double,

Maybe for combination a little better,

But it still made it to rubble.

 

Chemistry is not to be toyed with,

Or land with an explosion, you will;

The right amount by mistake is a myth,

In TV shows picturing still.

 

The thing in reality,

And on the flat-screen,

Are related distantly,

That speaks clearly on the big seen.

 

The advice given whole-heartedly,

By well wishers and teachers,

And the high and mighty,

May be monologues of preachers.

 

Here's my advice:

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

 

 

 

 


End file.
